


Good Boy

by Another_Freak1258, orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dog Dean, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Needy Dean, Puppy Play, Sam Is Scarred For Life, Sex Toys, Top Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to mind meld with a dog again, only the case is much shorter this time. Benny is amused by Dean’s new behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Dean remembers what it was like last time this happened, but it’s under different circumstances this time. This time it only took about half a day to get the hunt taken care of, so now Dean has to go back to the Bunker with the mind of a dog, and this time Benny’s gonna see him. He’s been living at the Bunker with them for a while, and Sam’s OTP finally became canon a few weeks after he moved in when he heard Dean’s bed creaking and his brother moaning like a slut.

 

Sam and Dean walk into the Bunker with their duffels, and Dean gives his bag to Sam for him to take to his room while he goes to the kitchen to find Benny.

 

Benny smiles at the sight of Dean, but he barely spares him a glance. They have a ritual where Sam or Dean will text Benny that they’re on their way, so that he can start up whatever meal of the day it is. Benny’s making burgers and homemade onion rings. “Hey, sugar,” the vampire greet cheerfully, forming the meat patties with care.

 

Dean smiles, approaching Benny and going to give him a kiss. Though, instead of his lips touching Benny’s cheek, Dean licks him. “Hi.”

 

Chuckling, Benny wipes his face with his arm. “You smell... Different...” Sam’s in his room already, and he smells normal, so this Dean is probably legitimate.

 

“Mhm. I had to do this mind-melt thing with a dog, so... Now I’m a dog,” Dean says.

 

Benny looks him over for a few seconds, assuring, “Still look human ta me. But I’ve been wrong before. You’d probably be a golden retriever.”

 

Dean smiles widely, hugging Benny tightly. He kisses him, and then starts humping his leg, much hornier than usual.

 

“Baby, I don’t have time for this.” Benny pushes the human away, chuckling. “You horny bastard, I’m cookin’.” Benny puts the meat patties on the grill, moving over to the deep frier he bought about a week ago.

 

Dean whines, moving back over and starting to hump the vampire's leg again as he gets hard. “Please...”

 

Benny bobs Dean’s nose, saying, ”Bad boy.”

 

Whining again, Dean steps back as gives Benny an apologetic look. “Sorry...”

 

“Mm...” Benny’s quiet for a moment before he perks up. “Oh, my fucking God. I’ll be right back.” It’s only have five minutes away. “Flip those burgers when the timer goes off.”

 

-

 

Benny comes back to find Dean literally in the same spot, and he sets the bag on the counter. “Go put this stuff on.” He hands Dean the bag of things he bought at Adam & Steve’s, which includes a collar, a leash, and a butt-plug that’s made to look like Dean has a tail. Benny wants to enjoy this.

 

Dean nods, turning and going to their room. When he comes back a little over ten minutes later, he’s wearing the collar and the butt plug is inside him. He clips the leash onto the collar and hands it to Benny.

 

“That’s a good boy.” Benny has Dean get on his knees, attaching the leash to his collar. He put the burgers together while holding the collar.

 

Sam comes into his the kitchen. “Hey, are the - AH!” He slips on the floor from shock.

 

Dean smiles a bit, looking at Sam with innocent puppy dog eyes. “What’s the matter?”

 

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU - “ Sam covers his eyes, as if that’ll un-scar him. “I’m going to have nightmares about this tonight.”

 

Benny chuckles, grabbing a beer and Sam’s plate. “Here,” the vampire says with amusement, setting the food in front of the youngest Winchester. “Just... Don’t leave your room.”

 

Sam nods frantically, avoiding the sight of his big brother as he gets to his feet with his meal. Sam leaves quickly, carefully not to spill any of his onions.

 

Dean smiles widely, looking up at Benny. “Sex now?”

 

“No.” Benny sets Dean’s plate on the ground for him to eat, and he gets out a beer, too. For shits and giggles, the vampire gets a bowl and pours the alcohol into that before setting it down.

 

Dean huffs. “Ha ha. Hilarious.” He rolls his eyes before picking up his burger and starting to devour it.

 

Petting Dean, Benny smiles. “What a good boy. You’re a good boy, ain’t ya? Good boy.”

 

Nodding, Dean hums. “Mhm,” he says before starting to slurp up the beer.

 

Benny gets a good look at Dean’s ass, pulling on his tail a bit. “You like that? Nice ‘n’ full?” He examines the human’s cock, too. It’s

 

hard and leaking pre-cum. Dean moans, nodding. “Y - Yeah...”

 

Squatting, Benny’s hand goes to his mate’s cock. He rubs it, loving Dean’s reactions.

 

Dean drops his burger, moaning loudly. “Benny...”

 

“No, baby, you gotta eat all of yer food. Like a good boy.” Benny’s head moves away, and he starts to clean the kitchen up.

 

Whining, Dean huffs. He quickly eats all of his food, excited to have Benny fuck him. “Done,” he says when his plate is empty.

 

Benny glances at the human, humming. “Put it in the dish washer,” he instructs.

 

Dean nods, standing up and walking over to the open dishwasher before setting his plate in. “Can we have sex now?”

 

“Mm... Maybe.” Benny washes his hands before starting to take off his clothes. “Do you think you’ve been a good enough boy? Haven’t done anythin’ naughty?”

 

“No! I'm a good boy...” Dean says desperately, getting back onto his knees and presenting himself.

 

Benny groans, his cock thickening in his slacks. “Wag yer tail, darlin’.”

 

Dean does as he’s told starting to shake his butt, which makes the tail move back and forth.

 

“Do you like the gifts that I bought you, baby?” Benny continues to strip, leaving on his socks.

 

“Mhm,” Dean says, nodding. “I love them...”

 

Once the vampire is naked, he approaches Dean, his cock fully erect. “I like ‘em, too.” Benny pulls gently on Dean’s tail. “This part... I like yer tail a lot.”

 

Dean kneels, not hesitating to take Benny’s cock into his mouth as he bobs his head.

 

“You like that?” Benny pets his mate as Dean sucks his cock. It feels indescribably good to have his pulsating length in Dean’s warm and wet mouth.

 

“Mhm...” Dean hums in agreement, opening his mouth as wide as he can.

Benny moans. “I - I like it, too...”

 

Smiling as much as he can, Dean bobs his head faster. He loves sucking Benny’s cock. He was really embarrassed and bad at it at first, but now he’s used to it.

 

After a few minutes, Benny pushes Dean away. “Okay, Cher. Turn around ‘n’ show me that beautiful ass of yers.”

 

Complying, Dean get back on his hands and knees, turns around, and shakes his butt for Benny.

 

“Love that...” Benny watches Dean’s tail for a moment or so before removing the butt-plug. Dean’s gaping hole winks at him playfully, making his cock drool.

 

Dean whines. “Benny... Hurry up... Fuck me...”

 

Benny complies, squatting a bit so that he can aline his cock. He pushes in until he’s bottomed out, starting to thrust immediately. He’s not much bigger than the butt-plug, since his cock is shorter than normal, though stumpy. It’s as wide as the Mississippi River, though.

 

Dean’s moaning and groaning desperately, fucking back on Benny’s cock. “F - Fuck...”

 

“So needy, baby boy.” Dean’s never usually like this, so it must be side effects from the spell. Benny’s not complaining. He thrusts faster, since Dean’s obviously begging for it.

 

Moaning loudly, Dean closes his eyes. “Yeah... Benny!”

 

Benny groans as his cock slips in and out of his mate’s slick hole. “So good, Dean! Fuck!”

 

“Benny! Harder!”

 

Squeezing Dean’s hips hard enough to bruise, Benny starts to pound into the human. It’s hard not to use his vampire strength and speed, but he manages.

 

“Fuck!” Dean moans like a slut, fucking back desperately on the vampire’s cock.

 

Benny debates this for a good two minutes, but he eventually starts to fuck Dean as hard as he possibly can. Which, of course, is extremely rough and fast, since he’s a vampire and all.

 

Dean whimpers a bit since it hurts more, but he’s still moaning loudly so he must be fine.

 

Throwing his head back, Benny moans lewdly. “Good boy... Such a good boy! Merde!”

 

“Benny! I’m gonna... I’m gonna come...” Dean pants, coming a moment later all over the kitchen floor.

 

As Dean’s warm channel milks his cock, Benny comes himself. His thrusts slow, but he’s still pushing in and out as he emptied himself.

 

Dean shutters, eyes fluttering shut as his arms shake.

 

Benny pulls out a minute or so later, grunting. He shoves the butt-plug back in so that his cum can’t escape, starting to dress. “You’re such a good boy, Dean.”

 

Humming, Dean nods and lies on the floor. “Mhm... I know... I love you...”

 

“I love you too.” Benny continues to clean the kitchen. “You wanna go get Sam’s plate for me?”

 

“M'kay.” Dean stands up, walking with a limp to Sam’s bedroom and knocking on the door.

 

“What?

 

Opening the door, Dean walks in. “I need your plate.”

 

Sam shrieks, covering his eyes. “Uh, clothes! Put on some clothes!”

 

Snickering, Dean just enters further into the room and takes Sam’s plate from the nightstand. “See you tomorrow.” He goes back to the kitchen.

 

Benny takes the dirty plate from Dean, putting it in the dishwasher before smirking. “So. You wanna go watch some Animal Planet, puppy?”


End file.
